Many apparatuses for lifting and moving objects from one location to the other are known. Various apparatuses used to lift abject and displace them from one location to the other using lateral arms and counter weights are known. See for example Japanese Patent Application of Motoda published under no. 06126664. Other known apparatuses used hydraulic or pneumatic pistons connected to lateral arms using pulleys. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 536,399 (Sawers), U.S. Pat. No. 560,125 (Falkenau et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 700,162 (Wiley), U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,488 (Pierce), U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,192 (Hall), U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,066 (Scott et al.), PCT Application no. WO98/15487 (Vestin), European Patent Application published under no. 0 254 840 (Gebauer), German Patent 30 02 577 (Shrouder et al.), German Patent 29 18 010 (Häring), Russian Patent 1,781,156 and French published application no. 2,764,591 (Foillard et al.). However, they are cumbersome to use and costly to manufacture.